This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heat exchangers, such as radiators typically include a core, an inlet tank, and an outlet tank. A plurality of tubes extend the length of the core and transport coolant from the engine and across the core for cooling. Fins extend in a sinusoidal pattern between the radiator tubes to disperse heat. Side plates are often connected to the core which crimps to the inlet tank and the outlet tank and provide stability to the radiator assembly. The side plates may be brazed to the core and engaged with the inlet tank or outlet tank at an end tab. The design of the end tab is often driven by the necessary tooling.